


Be That Light My Damnation or Absolution?

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Poetic, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Tell me now, oh fighter,is your cause still of worth?Your comrade is your light,but is the path you chose of import?You cry for peace,unwilling to turn away.Veer not, oh soldier,for you are not allowed to stray.





	1. It Is Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, basically I got the brilliant idea last night before sleeping to try my hand at a different style of writing...

Blood trickling down your fingertips. Pain resonating through your body. Yet, as you hold on tight to your weapon, you know the war has only just begun for you.

Push yourself up, dear soldier. For your commander stares down upon you, disappointment tainting his wrecked soul once again. Look away. Defer. Submit. Stand straight. Stare ahead. Take your punishment without fight, your battlefield is not this, not here.

Brothers-in-arms, forever loyal on the unfeigned battlefield. Relations tear. Crumble. Fades away at the moment of serenity. United, you fight. Divided, they live on. Watch on, fellow sufferer, your bond is only worth what they decide.

Bring forth by creation a friend. Bring forth enemies from unknown origins. Tell me, soldier. Do your comrades still stand on your side? For they tell of stories of the traitor who had been compromised, who changed colors they have never dared to imagine of before. 

They talk of you, beloved soldier.

Sacrifice those unlikely to have held strong onto your hand. Pull your arm away. Bring it back armed with a sharp edge. Force yourself to gaze upon your creation, your destruction. Burden your arms with the weight of your deeds, oh grieving orphan, and bring to your comrades your regrets. Your apologies. Your subservience. Your misery receives the burial your mistake had not. Yet another wronged one, and for what did you approach the light when Hellfire’s darkness has already staked its claim upon you?

The comrade falls, wishes to pass on. Even he must leave you, oh pitiful ruins that refuse to fall. As you continue to crumble away, so why do you choose to support a flourishing kingdom with nothing to offer in return? Wise as they are, they shun you. No longer do they wish to accompany your misfortune.

Bear new scars, for dust has nothing more to lose. Smile one more time, oh mourning shadow. And once more. You have brought your fate and destiny together upon yourself, do you wish to test them away? They lack the patience you hold in search for this elusive peace you talk of.

Oh, war-weary traveler, peace does not fall in your path. Your footsteps warn all away, heroes and foes alike. Which category upon your comrades stands, for before you he overcomes this road yet untravelled. Allowing you only the sight of his back, do you, oh wretched curse, dare to lay a rotting finger upon this cleansed flesh? To his knees he had fallen. Praying. Worshipping. He utters your name, to cause the world to shake. Does a cleansed soul so quickly wish to be sullied by the disease you have become?

Stare in silence, oh dear soldier, as he arises.

Emanating the light of God, Angels, and alike to both does your comrade spread the wings of Morning Star. Observe with wonder, for as the flesh of your eyes melt under glory, your comrade accepts your falling corpse with opened arms.

Breathe deep, oh bloodied human, for the peace you have pledged your life for has arrived. Let slip the weapon from your grasp, no longer do you have use for it. The lightness descends upon you, oh pained child, for your hellfire trials has only just begun.


	2. You Are Absolution, For You Is Absolution

Reasons to live for you arrives soon. Descend from Heaven, only few years past your emergence. Lungs fill with oxygen. This sudden gain of emotions unbound within you is no cause of concern. For who fears their light? Nay, you cradle it close to your bosom. And there bequeath you the title. Bearer and guarding of the light itself, you don the burden of responsibility as your armor. Not yet of age, but a man, noble, stands tall even as your world goes down in flames. You fear not, for the light you carry is your true world.

Hold on tight, never let go. Take the darkness wishing to extinguish the light upon yourself. For as the light is joyous, your soul soars. The battering against your armor is paid no heed, for the light deems you worthy to possess a share of itself. Giving yourself away, causes you to break down. Though no worry befalls you now, for the lightness is a hydra uncorrupted. It gives, and gives, but shines only brighter with each act of generosity. This, warrior, renews your armor dawn by dawn. Fallen, you may stumble. When your lightness continues to smile away the dark cloughs, though, you are as light as a feather, floating back into position. Your chest mighty, your gaze falters not away from the light as you fight through those clouds. The uproarious skies a downpour of evil, so long as you hold your light, so too does your light hold back on.

Your grasp may weaken, the light may begin to fade. But so long as one persists, the other has yet to fail to rise again in synchrony. Drawing strength from protectors, the fighter lead on through the obstacle loaded path.

Vanquishing hell, for these two forms sharing one essence, is an easy feat.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I'm not sure if this is enjoyable to want for more, so y'all are gonna have to lmk!! :D


End file.
